


Forbanna helvete!

by Stewit234



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewit234/pseuds/Stewit234
Summary: Takk for alle de fine tilbakemeldingene jeg har fått <3 <3 <3. Dere aner ikke hvor glad jeg er. Det er første gang jeg har skrevet en historie, mener jeg holdt meg konsekvent til analyser og saktekster på videregående.Jeg har sikkert en del kommafeil og bokmål er heller ikke målformen min, så jeg håper at ikke dette ødelegger for mye for historien.Jeg elsker SKAM, og har sikkert lest alt av skam fanfics de siste årene. Når jeg får fine tilbakemeldinger fra dere jeg har lest historiene til blir jeg så stolt at jeg nesten besvimer! LOVE YOU <3





	1. Chapter 1

“Forbanna helvete!” Isak, krøker seg sammen og gnir fingrene over tærne på venstre foten. “Forbanna Eskild”, fortsetter han videre, han kjenner sorte prikker danser foran øynene, mens han lirker på seg sko og hinker seg nedover trappen. 

Eskild har etter mye om og men bestemt seg for å flytte sammen med Andreas, hans nye store kjærlighet, og vindfanget er stappet fullt av kasser og whatnot. Selvfølgelig må Isaks ublide møte med en kasse skje akkurat i dag, etter en litt for lang kveld ute og altfor få timer på puta. Han forsøker seg på en spurt mot trikkestoppet, og ser akkurat enden på trikken forsvinne bortover gata. Han synker ned benk og trekker pusten. Det hamrer som faen i lilletåa og svetter renner ubehagelig nedunder kragen på skjorta. Sana kommer til å bli gal når han kommer for sent i dag også. Hvordan er det mulig at en voksen mann, lege i turnus på Ullevål, gode karakterer og stort sett på hugget, alltid skal greie å fucke opp når det kommer til punktlighet?

Sana har reddet han flere ganger enn han orker å forholde seg til, og hver en eneste gang har hun rast og truet med at det er siste gang. Egentlig så er han reddere henne enn turnusansvarlig på avdelingen, men whatever. Han ynker seg enda en gang når det stikker i tåa. Hadde jammen vært toppen av kransekaka, et brudd i lilletåa. Han banner litt til og sender en sur tanke til i Eskilds retning. Faen, så ubeleielig at han skulle bestemme seg for å flytte ut akkurat nå. Isak er i sluttspurten av sykehusturnusen og tanken på å forholde seg til en ny romkamerat er ikke høyest på listen, for å si det sånn. 

Mens Isak er dypt inne i sure tankerekker om Eskild og den nye romkameraten stopper neste trikk og Isak halter seg ombord. Selvfølgelig er det ingen ledige seter, og han stiller seg opp ved stanga og leter fram telefonen. Sana har rukket å sende to meldinger, og han ser ut i luften og banner lavt for seg selv. Han senker hånda med telefonen, kniper sammen øynene og puster ut. 

Et plutselig “Halla” fra en mørk stemme gjør at han skvetter til. Han stivner til, får et “deja vu” smekket i fjeset og han rykker til enda en gang. Han ser til siden, og rett inn i øynene på Even Bech Næsheim. Den høye mannen ser på han med et lite smil, håret er lengre enn sist han så han, og det er delvis skjult under en sort strikkelue. De svarte prikkene danser på nytt framfor øynene, og han kjenner kvalmen bre seg i magen. Hva i helvete er det som skjer? Dagen gikk plutselig fra å være jævlig til helt forjævlig. I det han greier å presse ut et tynt “hei” tilbake, så ringer telefonen og bildet av Sana lyser opp på skjermen. Takknemlig og plutselig veldig glad i henne, nikker Isak mot telefonen og tar den. Den sinteste skyllebøtta i verden er å foretrekke framfor å måtte gjøre et forsøk på småprat med den mannen. Når samtalen er over så svinger trikken inn ved Ullevål, og Isak hinker av uten å se seg tilbake.

“Au! Slutt!!” Isak rykker foten til seg, og Sana ser på han med et blikk blandet av bekymring og oppgitthet. “Om det stikker når jeg trykker, så er det nok et brudd” Han rister på hodet, og legger det bakover med et lite brøl. Sana henter en ispose som hun legger i hånda hans. “Nå må du roe deg ned, Valtersen. Du får sette deg inn til pasienten på rom 11, han har 5 brudd i foten og ett i bekkenet. Dere kan jo trøste hverandre.” Hun ser oppgitt på han, men det er antydning til et smil i øynene, og han kjenner rødmen brenne i kinnene. Faen, for en dag, og klokka er enda ikke åtte om morgenen. Røntgen bekrefter et ukomplisert brudd, og tåa blir tapet til den ved siden av. Patetisk, herregud.

Når Isak låser opp døren til leiligheten etter vakten er over, er det til synet av en ryddet gang. Eskild har hentet de siste tingene sine, og Isak sukker for seg selv. Han går inn til rommet til Eskild, og det er helt tomt. Enn så lenge. Allerede i kveld skal Julian Dahl flytte inn. Verden er liten, og Isak husker Julian fra Nissen. Tanken på at noen som kjente han da skal inn i livet hans igjen gjør han uvel. Det hadde vært en lettelse å bli ferdig der, og han hadde unngått bevisst å ha med noen av de tidligere skolekameratene å gjøre. Med et unntak av Jonas og Eva, men men de er til gjengjeld de nærmeste han har. Sana derimot ble en del av livet hans når de kom i samme gruppe på legestudiet. Hun lot seg ikke dodge, og han mistenker at hun foretrakk hans grumpy væremåte fremfor de andre på gruppa. De studerte sammen, han delte lite om livet sitt og det gjorde ikke hun heller. Derfor ble han overrasket da hun plutselig en dag fortalte at hun hadde forlovet seg, og samtidig informerte om at hun forventet at han kom i bryllupet til sommeren. Selvsagt visste han at hun datet en som heter Yousef, men at hun plutselig skulle gifte seg var en overraskelse. Hun var jo så målbevisst, og han så ikke for seg annet enn at hun kom til å jobbe dag og natt når hun endelig ble ferdig kirurg. Absolutt alle rundt han har etablert seg, og han kjenner det stikker litt sårt i brystet. Hver sin lyst, men det er unektelig litt ensomt. 

Isak sveiper blikket over de nakne veggene på rommet Eskild har okkupert i et tiår, og tenker at en epoke av livet er over. Faen, ingenting av livet har blitt slik han så for seg, men der igjen så har han vel ikke akkurat lagt to pinner i kryss for å få det annerledes enn det har blitt heller. Nå når Eskild har flyttet blir det ingen som maser på han om å bli med ut, med gru tenker Isak på hvor kjedelig det kommer til å bli. Herlige flamboyante Eskild som har akseptert at Isak ikke greier å forholde seg til dating eller følelser generelt, men blir med som et haleheng på London som den sure kompisen. Eller sur og sur, heller kjedelige kompisen som avviser alle forsøk på kontakt fra noen han ikke kjenner fra før. 

“Takk ass for at du hjalp med senga!” Julian tørker svetten av panna og smiler takknemlig til Isak. Isak henter et par øl i kjøleskapet og gir Julian den ene. “Null stress, ikke hver dag man får en ny roomie så.” Isak kjenner at det roer seg litt i magen, det er god stemning. 

Det er syv år siden han så Julian sist, og den høyreiste mannen stryker det kobberfargede håret bak ørene og smiler når han tar imot ølen. “Nei, var vel ikke akkurat forventet fra min side heller at man skal bli roomie i en alder av 25 år, men det ble akkurat slutt med typen og jeg trengte akutt et sted å bo. Da Eskild tipset om rommet så ble jeg overlykkelig!” Isak ser på Julian i sidesynet og trekker pusten før han spør “ Typen?” “Ja, vi hadde vært sammen i nesten fire år før han finner ut at han ikke var så forelsket likevel.” Julian får et dratt drag over ansiktet, før han spør Isak om han er sammen med noen. “Nei ass, jeg har nok med turnusstillingen på Ullevål, jævlig hektisk for å være helt ærlig.” Julian smiler mot Isak og tar en slurk av ølen. “Du har vel hatt nok med studiene, jeg husker deg fra Nissen med nesa i bøkene 24/7. Herregud, du studerte jo hele tiden. Jeg misunner deg selvdisiplinen. Når vi andre sprang rundt som tullinger i russeklær og jakta på idiotiske ting å henge i lua, så satt du på lesesalen og leste til eksamen. Og nå er du lege. Respekt mann!” Isak vrir seg litt, det er jo sant. Han murte seg jo inne og leste, fikk toppkarakterer i alle fag og gikk rett inn på legestudiet. Men akkurat selvdisiplin var vel ikke en karakteristikk han noen gang har identifisert seg med. Aldri. Det var jo ikke akkurat derfor han satt på lesesalen. “Men” fortsetter Julian videre, “jeg lover å ikke være til bry!, Det blir ingen utagerende festing fra min side, om du er redd for det. Jeg har ikke akkurat tenkt til å leve ungkarstilværelsen helt ut heller.” Julian flirer ned i flaska, mens Isak ser på han med store øyne. “Herregud, Julian, jeg har bodd sammen med Eskild i over åtte år, hvordan tilstander tror du egentlig jeg er vant med?” Isak ler og veiver litt med hendene. “Her har jo vært party nesten hver eneste helg, og det har jo ikke plaget meg det minste.” Julian ler tilbake og Isak kjenner at dette kommer til å ordne seg fint. God stemning.

Sana ser på Isak over tekoppen med et ubestemmelig uttrykk. “Hva?” spør han oppgitt og slår ut med hendene. “Ingenting. Eller, jo. Hvorfor har du kommet på jobb før meg hele den siste uken?” Isak svelger, og tenker på hvordan han har passet på å rekke en tidligere trikk hver dag. Bare for å være helt sikker på å ikke treffe på Even Bech Næsheim. Skynder seg inn i trikken, med øreplugger i ørene og setter seg alltid sammen med noen for å være sikker på å slippe å snakke med han om han skulle dukke opp likevel. Patetiske tilstander, han er fullstendig klar over det. Han ser på Sana, prøver seg på et på sjarmørglis og svarer at han har jo alltid kommet før henne. Sana himler med øynene tilbake og sukker høyt. “Valtersen, du lurer ikke meg, hvem var det du sa hadde flytta inn? ” Isak snur samtalen raskt over på Julian, og ler godt når Sana forteller om imaget til "Minibanken", som han visstnok ble kalt. Lurer på hvor mye som egentlig passerte han rett forbi når han satt på lesesalen til Nissen? Han blir litt sår igjen. Han flytter tankene bestemt tilbake til nåtiden, og ler litt overdrevet til Sana at med egen minibank i hus så ser det lyst ut fremover. Hun smiler lurt tilbake og blunker. 

 

Eskild snor seg ut mellom kroppene på dansegulvet, og bort til baren. “Isak, min lille forknytte gullfugl. Nå er det på tide å svinge litt på den søte stumpen din!” Isak stønner, og ser utover folkemengden. Eva og Jonas danser tett med hverandre, mens Noora og Vilde danser sammen med noen han ikke kjenner. Eskild har tatt på seg glittertightsen, som er reservert for “special occasions”, og hele innflyttingsfesten har tatt turen ut for å danse og feire det lykkelige paret. Isak kan slettes ikke tenke seg å danse, bare tanken på at noen tråkker på tåa hans får det til å velte seg i magen. “Sorry, ass! Må en tur på do”, han reiser seg fra stolen og oppdager at noen stirrer intens på han. Even Bech Næsheim reiser ølen sin til en skål, og smiler til han. Isak kjenner det stikker til i magen, og ser raskt bort. 

“..og det er jo helt strålende!” skråler Eskild. “Hva da strålende?” stotrer Isak dumt fram. “At du og Julian har funnet tonen, vel.” Eskild sukker lykkelig, og fortsetter videre om hvor lei seg han var da han hadde sviktet fadderbarnet sitt og flyttet ut. “Men nå har jo du det som plommen i egget! Du og Julian, for et vakkert par”. “Hvordan da, par?” spør Isak forvirret. “Julian fortalte meg nettopp hvor forelsket han er i deg, og endelig er det din tur, baby Jesus, å få smake på kjærligheten. Ikke en dag for tidlig, for å si det sånn”. Eskild suger fornøyd på sugerøret som stikker ned i en blekrosa drink, mens han kniser henført for seg selv og forsvinner ut igjen på dansegulvet. Isak står igjen som et spørsmålstegn. Par? Han og Julian? Hva? 

Isak vinker på bartenderen og bestiller enda en gin and tonic. Bartenderen hever lett på øyenbrynet før han snur seg og lager enda en drink til Isak. Det surrer i hodet, men Isak hiver bare innpå enda mer. Julian. De siste ukene har Isak og Julian funnet tonen, det er jo sant. De har binget serier på Netflix og delt på å lage middag til hverandre. For å være ærlig med seg selv, så har de jo hatt det koselig, men det var jo egentlig bare slik han og Eskild bodde sammen også. Bortsett fra at de så på pærra og RuPaul, mens han og Julian har sett The Haunting of The Hill House og Stranger Things i stedet. At Julian kunne være interessert har ikke vært i tankene en eneste gang. Han har jo ikke vist et eneste tegn til det, og han selv har ihvertfall ikke tenkt tanken. Julian er jo kjekk han, men Isak har sverget på at han aldri skal bli forelsket igjen. Aldri. 

Isak tar på seg jakka og går ut av klubben. Plutselig kjenner han en hånd på skuldra og det går rundt i både magen og hodet når han snur seg. Julian står der med et forsiktig smil. “Skal du gå? Trodde vi skulle gå hjem sammen, jeg?” Isak samler seg, og trekker på skuldrene. “Trenger bare litt frisk luft, snakkes heller etterpå.” Faen, så skal dette bli vanskelig også. Han sjangler seg bort til en benk på den andre siden av gata, trekker pusten og legger hodet i hendene. 

Det er mulig at han sovnet et lite øyeblikk, for han skvetter til når han kjenner en hånd som stryker han forsiktig på ryggen. “Går det bra med deg?” Den mørke stemmen, som hører til en som han har lovet seg selv at han aldri mer skal snakke med, er rolig. “Ja, eller nei egentlig ikke” snøvler han. “Kom, du kan ikke sitte her. Kan ikke risikere fyllearresten heller.” Isak ser opp, Even ser på han med snille øyne. Men Even er ikke snill, minner Isak seg selv på. “Kom!” Even drar han forsiktig opp, og Isak står på ustøe bein. “Gå en liten tur med meg, så blir du bedre.” 

Isak har fått et beger med maccern cola og en burger i handa. “Føler du deg bedre?” Even ser på han, og strekker seg i ryggen. “Joa, gjorde seg med litt mat. Takk ass.” Isak vet at alle alarmer burde slå inn, men tanken på å gå tilbake klubben og Julian er ikke spesielt fristende. 

Isak ser på Even, og lurer på om det er dårlig samvittighet som gjør at han har kjøpt mat til han og ser til han. Full som han er. Samme kan det være, Isak kjenner at han orker ikke mer. Guarden svikter. Ser på Even, vakre Even som han var så sinnsykt forelsket i da de gikk på Nissen. Vakre Even som knuste hjertet hans i så mange biter at det var umulig å lappe det sammen igjen. “Hvorfor passer du på meg?” spør Isak med lav stemme. “Fordi jeg har lyst. Fordi jeg har sett på deg i hele kveld, og fordi jeg hadde lyst å snakke med deg. Jeg har tenkt på deg siden jeg møtte deg på trikken, og ble så glad når jeg så deg i kveld.” Isak bare ser på Even, og når Even lener seg inn så lar han det skje.


	2. Chapter 2

Faen i helvete!! Isak springer bortover fortauet. Kvalmen kommer i bølger og han rekker akkurat en bossbøtte før hele mageinnholdet spruter ut. Han hiver etter pusten og til slutt så er han såpass at han greier å gå videre. Han tar telefonen opp av jakkelomma. Klokka er 7.05 og han ser at han har ubesvarte anrop og meldinger fra flere. Faen. Julian har prøvd å ringe, og det har Jonas også. Flere ganger, begge to. Siste fra Julian er klokka 4. Han orker ikke tanken på å gå hjem, og han setter seg på en benk. Han kjenner tårene presser på, og legger hodet i hendene. Faen. 

Jonas åpner døren og slipper Isak inn. Han drar ene hånda gjennom det bustete håret sitt, og ser lettet på Isak. “Hvor faen har du vært, mann? Ble jo skikkelig bekymra, jo. Er jo ikke deg å bare stikke av. Du ser jo ikke ut. Har det skjedd noe?” Før Isak rekker å svare kommer Eva gjespende ut i gangen. Håret er festet i en ruskete knute høyt på hodet, og hun har på seg en oversized fotballskjorte. Hun tar Isak i hånda og drar han med seg inn på kjøkkenet. De plasserer Isak på en blåmalt kjøkkenstol. De trekker hver sin likedan bort til, og setter seg mens de ser bekymret på han. “Jeg har gjort noe veldig dumt” hikster Isak frem, før han begynner å gråte. Både Jonas og Eva setter seg nærmere og stryker han på ryggen. De veksler blikk med hverandre og Jonas nikker forsiktig oppmuntrende til Isak, som skjelvende trekker pusten før han hikster ut “Jeg ble med Even Bech Næsheim hjem og hadde sex med han.” Jonas får en dyp fure mellom øynene, og ser på Eva. “Var han stygg med deg, Isak?” Jonas stryker han forsiktig over håret. “Du vet at du kan fortelle oss alt, vi er jo så glad i deg.” “Nei, nei, ikke noe sånt” skynder Isak seg å si, “det er ikke det, faktisk så var han alt annet enn stygg. Men Even, liksom? Jeg har har hatt sex med Even av alle folk.” Isak rister sakte på hodet, og heiser oppgitt på skuldrene. 

En halv time senere er Isak plassert mellom dem i dobbeltsengen, og Eva sier bestemt “Du skylder ikkje Even noke som helst. Ingenting, Isak! Drit i han. Kanskje du endelig har fått fucka han ut av systemet ditt. Closure er det dette er. Closure!” Isak ser takknemlig på vennene sine, og tenker at han tross alt er veldig heldig. Eva har rett. Closure. Det var faktisk nødvendig. Han er drittlei av alt, drittlei av å føle seg verdt ingenting. Drittlei av den lille stemmen som til stadighet sier til han at han ikke må tro at han er bra nok. 

Det jo ikke slik at Isak er jomfru heller. Takket være Eskild har Isak blitt innviet i Grindr og alle dens herligheter. Han har prøvd både top og bottom, for å si det sånn. Så lenge han har passet på å ikke ta med noen hjem, og å stikke før soloppgang så har det funket greit det. Men herligheten han fikk servert hjemme hos Even i helga, har han til gode å ha prøvd før. I det de kom inn døra hadde Isak skubbet han hardt mot veggen og kysset han heftig. Even hadde svart med å kysse like heftig tilbake. Ganske så snart var de nakne i senga, og Isak hadde gått effektivt til verks. Han rødmer kraftig når han tenker tilbake på det. Han får blame fylla. Even var forsåvidt med på leken en stund, før han hadde snudd Isak rundt og la seg oppå ham. Etter det skiftet tempoet, og Even hadde gnidd seg sakte over ham. Den varme og sterke overkroppen hadde dekket han, og Even kysset og kysset. Koste med han, og kysset lidenskapelig til Isak bare ga seg over. Han skylder alt på promilla, selvfølgelig. Og hadde tenkt at det var hans syttenårige selv som hadde tatt over. Han hadde tenkt at hans syttenårige selv trengte dette, og fortjente dette. De hadde elsket, og elsket. Hele natta. Byttet på hvem som pulte hvem, hvisket fine og oppmuntrende ord mellom sukk og stønn. Herregud så deilig det hadde vært. 

Når sola stod opp, og kondompakken var tom hadde Even lagt seg rundt ham og holdt han tett inntil kroppen. Han hadde mumlet “endelig” inn håret til Isak før han sovna. Isak derimot, han fikk ikke til å sove. Han lå stille til alle nervene hadde våknet til. Han hadde sneket seg stille ut av senga. Han kan så vidt huske at han registrerte en damejakke i gangen, og at han hoppet i skoa og spurtet ut. 

“Kordan går det, Isak?” Eva har satt seg på sengekanten og nipper til en kaffekopp. Isak stønner, snur seg og brøler ned i puta. Eva ler og rusker han i håret. “Jonas har klar frokosten, vi skal på til foreldrene hans i totiden, så eg håpar at du er klar for the walk of shame.” Isak dreper henne med blikket, og kaster puta på henne. De spiser varme rundstykker med jordbærsylte og stemningen er faktisk god. Isak gir begge to en klem før han går hele veien hjem. Han låser seg inn i leiligheten og sniker seg raskt inn på rommet sitt. Faen altså, midt opp i alt det andre hadde han helt glemt Julian. 

Isak sleper seg inn avdelingen mandag morgen. Han skifter til arbeidsantrekk og kveler et gjesp mens han lager seg en kopp kaffe. “Tidlig på den i dag også, Valtersen?” Han kvepper til når han hører Sana. Han føler seg trøtt og hudløs, og greier ikke å parere med noe skikkelig svar. “Du ser trøtt ut, ble det noe action i helga eller?” Hun ser ertelystent på han, men det går fort over til noe annet da han bare ser tilbake på henne. Han har ingen svar, han bruker å bite godt fra seg, og det er vel det hun var ute etter denne gangen også. Han heiser på skuldrene og ser bort. Lufta har gått fullstendig ut av han, såpass at han ikke engang greier å gi et svar. Sana redder han, og snakker videre om at hun har invitert jentene til te og kaker onsdag. Siden Jonas også kommer, så ville det være humant av Isak å stikke innom også. Han kniper øynene sammen, og sier at han må sjekke vaktlista først. Den har selvfølgelig Sana full kontroll på, og onsdag klokka sju har han med å troppe opp hjemme hos Sana. Egentlig så trenger han dette, han vet det. 

Isak låser seg inn i leiligheten, lytter etter lyder fra kjøkkenet eller badet. Det er helt stille. Han går inn i stua og ser Julian sitte å trykke på telefonen sin. Julian ser opp, og smiler, “endelig, trodde du hadde forsvunnet fra jordens overflate fullstendig. Skulle til å ringe inn savnetmelding til politiet, hvor har du vært?” Irritasjonen flerres opp og han greier å vrenge ut av seg et “Helvete heller, visste ikke at det var meldeplikt!” Julian skvetter i, han ser på Isak med store øyne og gaper som en fisk. “Hva er det som skjer, Isak? Er du sint på meg?” Han ser ut som en valp som har fått juling, og Isak blir uvel av dårlig samvittighet. “Nei sorry, ass. Jeg overreagerte. Drittdag på jobb, må se å komme meg i seng og prøve å sove av meg det dårlige humøret.” Han snubler seg ut på rommet sitt, og kjenner hvordan det rumler i magen. Skal han legge seg sulten nå da. Fordi han ikke orker å snakke med Julian? Faen ta, dette er jo hjemme, han kan jo ikke miste kontrollen helt heller. Det kommer en meldingslyd fra telefonen. Det er melding fra et ukjent nummer: Du var borte når jeg våknet, takk for en fet natt. Keen på kaffe en dag? Faen, faen og faen en gang til! Isak sletter meldingen og blokkerer nummeret, hjertet raser i brystkassen. Han blir liggende å se ut i luften, kanskje han er en masochist innerst inne. En som bare blir forelsket i folk som sårer han. Eller i de som han vet vil såre han. Eller bare en som vil såre han. Men denne gangen vet han bedre, han må aldri glemme hvordan Even slapp han som en het potet på Nissen. Even skal aldri få såre han igjen, det kan han bare glemme. Isak kjenner pulsen dunke i ørene. Når det begynner å lysne ute har han fremdeles ikke sovnet.


	3. Chapter 3

“Baby Jesus, du ser helt fantastisk ut!” Eskild hopper opp og ned mens han klapper i hendene! Isak ser seg selv i speilet, og må være enig i at det nye antrekket sitter fint. Slim jeans og mørk skinnjakke. Under har han en mosegrønn melert t- skjorte med v- hals. 

I følge Eskild så stagnerte klesstilen til Isak i 2016, og motesans har han selvfølgelig aldri hatt. “Endelig så skal du skinne, Julian er så bra for deg!” Eskild veiver med hendene mot speilet og smiler bredt. Isak ser forvirret bort på Eskild, og det går opp for han hva Eskild tror. “Men vi er jo ikke sammen, Julian og jeg.” Isak sukker og forklarer Eskild hvordan det er, og hvordan det har blitt. Hvordan de har sluttet å spise sammen, og hvordan Isak har unngått å være hjemme siden helgen. Isak betaler for klærne og de finner en seg en kafe. 

“Når jeg tenker meg om, så vet jeg jo at Julian ikke er helt din type, da Isak” Eskild ser ut i luften og rister litt på hodet. “Og hva da, er min type liksom?” Isak ser på Eskild, og må smile litt. “Nei, si det, baby gay. Jeg vet ikke. Det er jo ikke som du dater noen heller da. Du må forstå at du må prøve deg ut på livet, du også. Du kan ikke bare sitte hjemme heller. At ting ble som de ble på videregående, du kan ikke gjøre det om. Men du må ikke la det definere resten av livet ditt heller.” Eskild ser omsorgsfullt på Isak, setter fra seg kaffekoppen og stryker Isak over håret. Isak ser på Eskild, trekker pusten raskt inn og hopper i det. “Nei, jeg skal ikke det. Det er over nå. Jeg har fått closure.” “Ok, så fint”, Eskild ser litt forvirret på Isak, så han fortsetter. Forteller om natten med Even, the walk of shame og at han kanskje hadde trengt å få en avslutning.

 

“Hva var det egentlig som skjedde på Nissen, Isak?” Eskild legger hånda si skuldra til Isak, mens han ser bekymret på han. De har dratt hjem til Eskild og Andreas, og sitter rundt kjøkkenbordet mens Andreas koker mer kaffe og ordner litt mat. Isak ser på kjæresten til Eskild som styrer ved kjøkkenbenken. Han er noen år eldre enn Eskild, og er kraftig på en mandig måte. Han er en skikkelig “bear” hadde Eskild sukket fornøyd da han presenterte han for første gang. Skjegg og halvlangt mørkt hår, han har snille øyne og Isak vet at han er god med Eskild.

“Du har liksom aldri fortalt det skikkelig, jeg vet jo bare at du ble outa etter flørten din med Even.” Isak svelger og ser på veggen over skuldra til Eskild. Han og Andreas har kjøpt noen kunstplakater i sorthvitt. Sterke, nakne kropper som omfavner hverandre. De er fine. 

Han flytter blikket tilbake til Eskild, og forteller. Forteller om hvordan Even ut av det blå plutselig ghostet han. Isak hadde på en måte datet en jente som het Emma, i hvertfall trodde hun de gjorde det. Han fortalte at Even hadde flørtet med han selv om han hadde dame, og at de hadde stukket av fra jentene under et vorspiel og klint. Det ene ledet til det andre, og i løpet av den neste uken hadde de vært mye sammen og Isak hadde følt at de var på vei til å bli kjærester. En kveld hadde de klint litt på kino, og noen hadde sett det og sendt det til “Nissen Hook”. Det hadde det blitt et forferdelig styr med Emma. Hun var rasende, mente at hele skolen lo av henne fordi hun hadde blitt dumpet for en gutt. 

Plutselig så sluttet Even å svare på meldingene hans, og han kom heller ikke på skolen. Isak fortalte hvordan Sonja, dama til Even, en dag ventet på han utenfor kollektivet og skjelte han ut. Hvordan hun truet han med at hun og Emma ville sende screenshots de hadde av meldinger Isak hadde sendt til Even til “Nissen Hook”. 

Isak blir stille litt. Han tenker tilbake på meldingene de hadde sendt til hverandre. Alt hadde vært så fint og naturlig mellom dem, og de hadde tøyset og flørtet. Sonja hadde trykt en skjermdump i fjeset på han og han husker sjokket da han så den. 

Halla, så deg ikke på skolen. Tenker på deg, og har boner. Hilsen masteren of blow jobs. ps ring da.

“Du skal være jævlig glad jeg ikke sitter på dick pics, men tenker at folka på Nissen får seg en god latter av denne likevel, din lille dritt” Sonja hadde sett hardt på han, hun var faen så skummel den dama. Fikk han til å føle seg som han var fem år. 

Eskild stryker Isak over ryggen, han hadde koblet ut et øyeblikk. Hva mer sa hun da, Isak? Eskild har en fure mellom øynene og Isak rister litt på hodet og forteller mer. Sonja hadde sagt at Isak ikke var bra for Even, og at han hadde utnyttet seg av at Even var i en sårbar situasjon. At Even aldri hadde vært forelsket, bare nysgjerrig, og at Isak var naiv om han trodde at han var nok for å bryte opp forholdet deres. Hun hadde avsluttet med at   
om han nærmet seg Even i det hele tatt noen gang ville han få angre på det. Han hadde følt at Emma og venninnene fulgte han med blikket resten av skoleåret og han forteller hvor overvåket han hadde følt seg. At han tilslutt hadde søkt tilflukt på lesesalen og at det ble hans trygge plass på skolen. 

Eskild sukker mens han trykker tommelen og pekefingeren på hver sin side av neseryggen. “Jenter er grusomme, Isak! Drama og spetakkel. Sonja gjorde vel alt hun kunne for å beholde kjæresten sin, da. Men snakket du noen gang mer med Even?” Isak ser ned på hendene sine, han har knyttet de til to stramme knyttnever. “Nei ass, tok jo ikke sjansen på det. Han likte meg jo ikke uansett.” Eskild ser lenge på Isak, før han sier “nå er det jo bare han som vet hva han følte da, men hva mente hun med at han var i en sårbar situasjon?” Isak slipper pusten sakte ut, “nei, jeg veit ikke, han hadde jo akkurat startet på en ny skole og sånn da. Så var han vel også nysgjerrig og forvirret over seksualiteten sin.” Eskild setter seg nærmere Isak og legger hånda rundt skuldrene på han. “Ingen fortjener å bli mobbet og truet på den måten som du opplevde, uansett om du prøvde deg på kjæresten til noen eller ikke. Hører du hva jeg sier? Ingen!” 

Andreas serverer mat, og samtalen går over til mer trivielle tema. Eller så trivielt noe kan bli i selskap med disse to. Andreas forteller en historie fra jobben sin, om en geitebonde som skulle bli med på en realityserie og produksjonsselskapet hadde hyret inn Andreas som stylist. “Å lage gull av gråstein, Isak! Jeg har aldri jobbet så hardt med noe i hele mitt liv” Isak ler godt. Lurer på om det er geitebonden som inspirerte Eskild til å kjøre en make over på han i dag, også. Han tenker at det uansett har gjort han godt å få føle seg fresh og ny. Han ser på samspillet mellom Eskild og Andreas på andre siden av bordet. En hånd som stryker over ryggen, små smil og samtidig tydelig begeistring for at Isak er på besøk. De er så gode, så fine mennesker. Helt annerledes enn Isak selv, men Isak kjenner at sammen med Eskild er han trygg og at selv om han nå er sammen med Andreas og bor her nå så er han fremdeles inkludert. 

“Speaking of geitebonden, husker du når du lånte med deg den grønne og gule Felleskjøpet dressen hans hjem? Herregud, Andreas!” De flirer begge to og begynner entusiastisk å legge ut om noe roleplay og Isak tenker at det er jo egentlig fint å kunne regulere sin egen besøkstid også. Når Isak reiser seg for å gå klemmer han begge godt, og hvisker et “takk” i øret på Eskild. 

 

“Eskild fortalte meg at du på en måte liker meg?” Isak ser ned på hendene sine og vrir seg. Faen så flaut. Han har bestemt seg for å ta tyren ved hornene, og ta praten. Kan ikke luske rundt som en annen idiot i sitt eget hjem, slik han har gjort de siste dagene.

Julian sperrer opp øynene og rødmer. “å herregud, så pinlig. Ja, jeg ble litt full og kjærlighetssyk i helgen.” Julian trekker pusten, og ser raskt bort på Isak. “ Jeg skal innrømme at jeg syns at du er hot, Isak, jeg gjør jo det. Jeg hadde faktisk et crush på deg back in the days. Men da var det jo helt umulig å komme i kontakt med deg. Jeg visste jo ikke om du var homo heller. Det gikk noen rykter da, noen som hadde sett deg kysse en fyr. Jeg husker ikke helt hva det gikk i. Det blomstret vel litt opp da, vi har jo hatt det så koselig.” Han ser på Isak, og rister litt på hodet, De rødlige krøllene danser litt på hodet, og Isak kan konstatere at Julian faktisk er litt søt. Men ikke så hot og deilig som en viss en med store hender, myk munn og attitude. Fuck my life, tenker Isak irritert.

“Men etter du stakk fredag så sendte jeg faktisk en melding til eksen min. Så nå melder vi litt.” Julian ser på Isak og heiser på skuldrene. “Jeg savner han, og han har visst savnet meg litt også. “Ja?” Isak smiler til Julian. Julian smiler et halvsmil tilbake. “Men han har jo såret meg da, jeg vet ikke om jeg tør å satse en gang til.” Isak vet ikke hva han skal svare,. Han vet jo akkurat hvordan han selv hadde reagert på den problemstillingen, men noe godt råd å passe over til en bro er det slettes ikke, så han bare ser usikkert på Julian. 

“Du da, Isak? Hvem ble du med hjem sist helg? Hook up, eller er det noe mer seriøst?” Julian smiler oppmuntrende, men Isak bare rister på hodet. Julian ser på Isak, før han sukker. “Savner du ikke en kjæreste?” “Joa, sikkert det. Men jeg orker bare ikke å risikere å bli såret igjen.” Han blir overrasket over sin egen ærlighet, og ler litt mot Julian mens han rister på hodet. “Keen på en episode av Haunting?” han orker ikke mer snakk og er lettet når Julian nikker. Isak henter litt snacks og hver sin øl, og de legger seg til rette på hver sin sofa. 

De begge to er helt fullstendig enige i at Luke Crain må være en av de deiligste på jord, og Julian flirer at “Han finnes definitivt under kategorien “recently added to the spank bank” Isak holder seg til magen, og flirer høyt mens han lener seg bak i sofaen. Speaking of, han kommer på hvem som er nyeste addition i hans egen spank bank. Han er ikke bevisst lagt til. Men han er der. Meget solid plassert. Uansett hvor mye han prøver å fjerne han så blir han værende. 

 

Isak studerer de nye chelsea bootsene sine fraværende mens han henger opp den nye jakka si. De klemmer på tåa, for noe dritt! Han og Jonas har vært på kino og det var deilig å lufte seg litt. Han hører at Julian roper på han i stua, og går inn. Lettet over at det ikke lenger er klein stemning, slenger han seg i den ene sofaen. “Skjer a?” Julian ser på han under bremmen på capsen, og smiler litt skjelmsk. “Det kom en fyr på døra før i dag. Spurte etter deg, og han hadde med jakka di. Den blå du hadde på ut på fredag.” 

Isak kjenner pulsen sin i tinningen, og trekker pusten raskt. Julian ler litt, “det var noe veldig kjent med ham, og det tok litt tid å plassere han. Men jeg er ganske sikker på at det var han Even fra Nissen, han som gikk i 3STB. Høy, pen og litt mystisk. Så kom jeg på at det var jo han du, i følge ryktene, hooka med på Nissen! Lættis, snakk om blast from the past!” Isak kjenner tårene presser på, og greier ikke svare noen ting. Julian senser stemningsskiftet og får et bekymret uttrykk i ansiktet. “Isak? Hvorfor ble du lei deg nå? Skjedde det noe den kvelden? Trodde egentlig at du crasha med Jonas og Eva, jeg?” Isak ser på Julian, og heiser på skuldrene. Faen til et liv, snakker om at alt bare snører seg sammen. Han som har hatt det så fint i dag. Han legger seg på sofaen, ser opp i taket, og forteller alt til Julian. Etterpå har Julian bare en kommentar. “Closure, Isak. Tror faen meg at du fikk closure, jeg.” “Er jo ikke mye closure når jeg tar slik på vei, da” protesterer Isak. “Joda” svarer Julian, “det er bare sånn at av og til trengs det litt tid før det siger inn”. Isak presser håndflatene over ansiktet og stønner. Closure, my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Isak og Jonas står utenfor Joker på Briskeby og venter på Eva. Hun kommer ut døren og smiler stort. Hun vifter med telefonen sin og sier at de må skynde seg. Chris avspaserer og har tatt seg en uke fri for å feire 17.mai i Oslo. Eva stråler. Isak vet at hun savner venninnene sine, og blir glad på hennes vegne. Da de fleste i gjengen hennes gikk i gang med høyere utdanning etter videregående, tok Eva seg et friår og jobbet. Hun fikk jobb på Radisson Blu Plaza, og etter det har hun jobbet der. Nå jobber hun i skybaren og Isak vet at hun er flink. Hun har jobbet hardt for å holde kontakten med jentene sine, og spesielt Vilde er hun mye sammen med. Vilde er hjemme i barselpermisjon, men i dag skal mannen hennes, Magnus, passe tvillingene slik hun får dra til Sana. Magnus var mye sammen med Jonas på videregående, og han er en pussig skrue uten noe som helst filter. Isak får litt angst av alle rare spørsmål han plumper ut med. Nå for tiden er han i en slags sekundær ammetåke, og han er på Jonas konstant for at de skal få barn de også. Det gjør at Isak føler seg enda mer utenfor. Ja, tenker Isak, det er like greit at Magnus holder seg hjemme. 

I den store leiligheten til foreldrene til Sana lukter det godt av mat. Isak har vært her noen ganger de siste årene. Spesielt faren til Sana har han sansen for. Han er en intelligent og snill mann, og innerst inne håper Isak på at de kan jobbe sammen en dag. Derfor har Isak prøvd å gjøre så godt inntrykk som han kan, og Sana har selvfølgelig ertet han masse for det. Isak smiler, og håper at han får snakket noen ord med han i dag også. 

Inne på kjøkkenet står moren til Sana og Yousef og lager klar en kake. Yousef tørker hendene på en klut og kommer bort og hilser. Han smiler godt til Isak, og blunker litt før han hvisker til han: “Her er noen som gleder seg til å treffe deg.” Isak smiler tilbake, og blir glad for at faren til Sana har tenkt på han. Eva småprater litt til med Yousef, og Isak tenker at jammen har Sana kapra seg en kjekk kar. Pen er han også. 

De blir vist til stuen, og når de går inn snur Jonas seg plutselig og ser på han med store øyne. Han legger hånda si på skuldra til Isak og hvisker “Visste du at Even skulle komme?” “Visste hva da?” Isak bøyer seg litt til siden, slik han ser over skulderen til Jonas, og i den hvite sofaen under vinduet sitter Even Bech Næsheim og snakker med broren og faren til Sana.

Det føles som luften blir slått ut av magen hans, samtidig som alle sikringene i hodet ryker. Helvete heller! Han snur seg rett rundt og på et vis kommer han seg tilbake til entreen. Jonas kommer hastende etter, og han ser like stresset ut han. Jonas spør om Isak har fortalt Sana om fredag, men Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Hva skulle jeg sagt, liksom?” “Nei, veit da faen jeg, men duden sitter jo i stua og drikker kaffe som om han hører hjemme her! Hvordan kjenner de hverandre da?” Isak rister sakte på hodet, og siger nedover veggen ved joggeskoa sine. “Faen, ass. Nei, si det. Jeg har aldri hørt Sana nevne han med et ord. Men når jeg tenker meg om så virket det jo som om hun visste noe hadde skjedd i helga. Hinta kraftig på jobb om det hadde blitt noe action” 

Sana og Eva kommer gående fra stuen, og det ser ut som de diskuterer heftig med hverandre. Eva ser sint ut, hun gestikulerer kraftig med hendene og sier “Dette er ikkje greit, Sana! Du må jo spør først!” Sana ser, for det som må være first time ever, redd ut. Hun klyper seg over neserota før hun ser på Isak. “Du har ikke tenkt å gå nå?” Hun ser på han med store øyne. “Jo, jeg går nå. Må ordne noe hjemme.” Han trer skoen raskt over foten, det svimler litt når han presser tåa for raskt inn. Han er helt ruskete i hodet av alt sammen. “Nei!” Sana setter blikket i han. “Nei, hva da?” Jonas ser spørrende på henne. “Han kan ikke bare ghoste Even sånn uten videre. Det gjør du ikke.” Hun snur seg mot Isak. “Du går inn og drikker litt kaffe og er hyggelig, Isak. Oppfør deg som en mann, du kan ikke bare stikke på denne måten.” 

Isak røsker på seg den andre skoen, han kjenner sinnatårene presser på. “Du kan ikke fortelle meg hva jeg skal gjøre, Sana, og hva du enn prøver på her så kan du bare glemme det.” Han finner jakka si og ser på de tre andre i gangen. De ser helt sjokka ut hele gjengen. “Ingen skal fortelle meg hva jeg skal gjøre! Og ingen skal fortelle meg at jeg gjør noe galt heller. Etter alt helvetet jeg gikk gjennom på Nissen på grunn av han og av Sonja og fuckings Emma Larzen så skylder jeg ingen en dritt! Jeg har fått nok av folk som prøver å kontrollere meg, så ikke prøv deg, Sana!” Sana er helt rød i ansiktet, “men..” prøver hun og blir effektivt avbrutt av et skarpt “NEI!” fra Isak. Han river opp døren, og i det han snur seg for å gå ut ser han Even stå som forsteinet i døråpningen til stuen. Han spurter ned trappen. Han hører Jonas roper etter han, men driter i det.

Isak trasker rundt til det verste sinnet har lagt seg. Det brenner i kinnene, faen ta. Hvorfor utsatte Sana han for et slikt bakholdsangrep? Han drar hendene gjennom håret og sparker bort en brusboks som ligger på veien. Han bestemmer seg for å dra til Eskild og Andreas, han trenger rett og slett noen å snakke med. 

 

“Det er jo slettes ikke likt Sana å fucke over vennene sine, da.” Eskild sukker og roper på Andreas. Jeg tror vi må få inn psykologen vår, jeg ringer Noora med en gang!” Før Isak rekker å protestere har Eskild trykket på speed dial, og det ringer. Andreas kommer inn i stuen og ser på kjæresten sin som går i ring på gulvet og snakker på inn og utpust. “Hva skjer’a?” han ser forvirret på Isak som har lagt seg bak i setet og plassert underarmen tvers over ansiktet. “Nei, si det” stønner Isak, når atomsoppen Eskild tar regien har jo det en lei tendens til at alt blir blåst ut av alle proporsjoner.

De hører Eskild sier “.. flott ser dere straks!” og legger på. Han snur seg mot dem og slår hendene sammen, “Nå skal vi få orden på sakene, gutter! 

Andreas snur seg mot Isak og ser på han. “Even, som i Even Bech Næsheim?” Han får en ettertenksom fure mellom øynene. “Ja, jo hvordan det?” Andreas setter seg ned på sofaen ved siden av Isak. Han folder hendene og ser på de før han kremter litt. “Han Even kjenner jeg jo. Vi har jobbet sammen mange ganger. Blant annet i den produksjonen vi snakket om den andre dagen. Den med geitebonden.” Han jobber i klippen. Isak ser på Andreas, og Andreas fortsetter “jeg trodde ikke at han var sånn, slik jeg kjenner han så er han jo verdens beste. Både kul og real. Veldig kreativ type. Ettertraktet i jobben sin. Og veldig pen da, jeg visste forresten ikke at han var skeiv.” Andreas ser ettertenksomt ut i luften. “Når jeg tenker meg om så snakker han egentlig lite om privatlivet sitt.” 

Isak ser på Andreas, og rister sakte på hodet. “Jeg har jo mistet all chill, er jo nesten som jeg er sytten år igjen, hva er det som skjer med meg? Hva skal jeg si til Sana på jobb i morgen?”   
“Nei, det trenger du ikke å bekymre deg for, baby gay, for hun kommer hit nå sammen med Noora og Eva. De skulle skynde seg.” Isak ser sjokkert på Eskild, “What! Hva faen, jeg dro jo hit for å få fred! Det er jo ikke noe å røre mer med!” Eskild bare avfeier han med en håndbevegelse. “Andreas, snusken min, kan ikke du steke litt vafler og koke kaffe?” Deretter ser han oppgitt på Isak, “vet du hva? Nå har du geitet rundt som ulykkelig badeand i årevis, dette gidder jeg ikke mer. Nå må vi få orden på livet ditt!” Han setter seg ned ved siden av Isak og legger en arm rundt skuldrene hans. “Jeg er jo bare glad i deg, og det vet du jo at Sana også er. Du må jo la henne få forklare seg!”

Det er helt tydelig at Sana og Eva har hatt en saftig diskusjon på vei over, de ser begge oppkavet ut. De er plassert rundt middagsbordet alle sammen, og Andreas styrer og disker opp. Noora ser litt matt ut, men smiler oppmuntrende til Isak. Eskild har utnevnt seg selv til ordstyrer og både Isak og Sana skuler misfornøyd på ham. 

“Såååh! Isak forteller at du backstabbet han og lurte han inn i en liten felle nå i kveld?” Eskild lener seg tilbake på stolen og ser utover gjestene og tilslutt på Sana. “Hva!! Hva er det du snakker om Eskild?” Sana reiser seg fra stolen og setter hendene i bordplaten. “Backstabbet? Isak ble med kameraten til broren min hjem i helgen, og nå er han keen. Jeg prøvde jo bare å gi dem et dytt i riktig retning!” Hun ser på Isak, og hun ser oppriktig lei seg ut. “På vei hit fortalte Eva meg at dere har hatt en greie før, og at det ikke gikk så bra. Men helt serr, jeg visste ikke det. Eller jeg visste jo dere hadde en slags flørt på Nissen, men ikke at det endte slik. Men det jeg ikke forstår er jo at Eva sier at han fucket deg skikkelig over. Slik jeg kjenner Even, mest gjennom Elias, så er han verdens snilleste. 

Isak og Sana ser på hverandre. Ingen av de andre tør å si et ord. Isak kremter litt og sier med lav stemme “har han ikke dame da? Det hang en damejakke utenfor rommet hans. Om han er så grei som du sier så kan han ikke drive på slik. Det er jo det samme som sist.” Sana rister på hodet, “nei, han har ikke dame. Jeg tror ikke at han har vært sammen med noen de siste årene. Men Elias har, det er sikkert Rikke sin jakke. Ja, de deler leilighet, Even og Elias.” Sana sukker. “Unnskyld, Isak. Hun reiser seg og går bort til han. Han reiser seg og tar rundt henne. Knuten i magen er ikke så stram som den var.

Vaflene til Andreas smaker godt, og Eskild har hentet fram noe prosecco som visstnok passer ypperlig til. Stemningen er lettere og samtalen flyter rundt bordet. Sana har sett seg sammen med Isak og de snakker lavt med hverandre. Hun spør om han kan fortelle hva som gjorde at han er så sint på Even. Enden på visa er at forteller om både Sonja og Emma og truslene om å legge meldingene på nettet. Det blir hissig stemning rundt bordet.

“Emma Larzen?” Er ikke det hun som fikk en jente med Borkis? Eva ser på Noora, og hun kan fortelle at for noen år siden ble Emma gravid etter å vært sammen med kameraten til William i noen måneder. “William og de andre synes at hun var travel og litt teit, anyway, Borkis dumpa henne før hun fødte. Hun måtte visst flytte hjem til mora. Borkis ble sammen med en nittinier og foreldra hans har visst kjøpt en rålekker leilighet nede ved Barcode til dem, med takterasse og greier. Emma har visst laget masse styr, Borkis nekta først på farskapet og de måtte ta DNA- test. Hele greia var pinlig. Karma over hele linja, for å si det sånn. Ikke får hun noe særlig i barnebidrag heller visstnok. Er visst faren til Borkis som sitter på penga. Sist jeg så henne satt hun på kafe alene sammen med ungen som brølte og grein. Eller var det hun som brølte og grein, jeg husker ikke?” 

De ler så de hikster. Sana snur seg mot Isak igjen, “men seriøst Isak, du må få snakket med Even. Jeg er ikke sikker på om at han vet hvordan Sonja og Emma holdt på med deg. Isak protesterer “Han viste jo henne meldingene? Det er jo det største sviket det! Samma det, forresten. Vann under broen og alt det der. Det har gått for lang tid, dessuten var det han som dumpa meg. Helt ut av det blå, ingen forklaring. Du forstår vel at jeg ikke kan sette meg i en slik posisjon igjen? Når Even bare ga faen i meg så bestemte jeg meg for at ingen skal få lov å såre meg på den måten igjen. Jeg brukte lang tid på å komme meg etter Even.”

Sana ser på Isak. Hun rister litt på hodet, “der er noen ting du trenger å vite om Even. Det er ikke min plass å fortelle de, men jeg tror kanskje du vil høre det. Om ikke annet enn for å få closure.” Isak ser på henne. Ja, det var jo det da. 

Når Isak kommer hjem er han forvirret, men egentlig lettere til sinns enn på mange dager. Han ser Julian ligge på sofaen og sove foran tv’en. Isak tar fjernkontrollen og slår av, så finner han et pledd som han legger over Julian før han går til sengs selv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de fine tilbakemeldingene jeg har fått <3 <3 <3\. Dere aner ikke hvor glad jeg er. Det er første gang jeg har skrevet en historie, mener jeg holdt meg konsekvent til analyser og saktekster på videregående.
> 
> Jeg har sikkert en del kommafeil og bokmål er heller ikke målformen min, så jeg håper at ikke dette ødelegger for mye for historien. 
> 
> Jeg elsker SKAM, og har sikkert lest alt av skam fanfics de siste årene. Når jeg får fine tilbakemeldinger fra dere jeg har lest historiene til blir jeg så stolt at jeg nesten besvimer! LOVE YOU <3


	5. Chapter 5

Isak og Eskild står inne på Paleet i Karl Johans gate, Eskild ser på Isak mens han smiler lurt. “Nå, lille venn, går du og setter deg på Public og drikker en øl eller tre. Kjøp en slik fancy øl, slik som du liker og vent på at jeg skal ringe deg, Ok?” Isak ser litt forvirret på Eskild, men heiser på skuldrene og gjør som han har fått beskjed om. Øl er chill etter all shoppingen og styret de har holdt på med i hele dag. Eskild mente at Isak trengte å bli litt “pampered”, og Isak trengte i grunnen lite overtalelse. De har gått i butikker, sett på folkelivet og begge har klippet håret sitt.

Han setter seg ved baren og bestiller en øl og en burger. Han ser refleksjonen av seg selv i et av speilene bak noen ølflasker som er utstilt i baren, og liker det han ser. Håret har fått noen lyse striper og er fønet i en høy vipp til ene sida, det er kort ved ørene og han ser eldre og mer freshere ut. Sist gang Isak var hos frisør var hos en jålete tulling med sleik og grått bukkeskjegg som plapret i vei om den seksuelle legningen til halve kjendisnorge som om han skulle kjent dem personlig. Han grøsser med tanken, personer som ikke har bedre å foreta seg en å sladre om folk han ikke kjenner, får han rett og slett ikke til. Eskild hadde denne gangen dratt han med til en salong på Arkaden og Isak må innrømme at han er fornøyd. Han bretter opp kragen bak på skinnjakka, og lurer på hva Eskild somler med i det telefonen ringer. “Isak!” Eskild hvisker navnet hans opprømt i den andre enden, “kom til Follestadbutikken nå, og spill med!” Før Isak rekker å svare har Eskild lagt på. Han betaler for mat og drikke og går. 

Isak hører Eskild lenge før enn han ser han. “Joda, du skjønner at kjæresten min er kirurg og fullstendig adorabelle! Ja, han er ikke en slik skrukkete gammel mann, neida han er ung og deilig. Smart, deilig og spandabel. Fullstendig wonderful” Eskild står kokett lent opp mot disken med en diger stabel med gensere, sko, minst en dress og flere slips foran seg. Det er dunkel belysning i lokalet, det er en slik type butikk som Isak aldri har satt sin fot i før. Han ser på de eksklusive utstillingene og dyre interiøret. Det henger et elgehode på ene veggen, og det gir en følelse av å være i et engelsk slott. Ikke akkurat hans greie, for å si det sånn. Isak nærmer seg mens han lurer på hva som har gått av Eskild. Det må ligge klær for over titusen på disken, om ikke over tyve. 

“Næmmen, der er du jo, pusen min!” Isak rykker til når han forstår at Eskild snakker til han, men Eskild blunker til han og vinker han bort. “Se pus, jeg har funnet så mye fint! Tenkte at du kunne spandere litt nytt på meg, du blir jo alltid så glad når du får skjemme meg litt bort.” Isak ser på Eskild, han ser på klesstabelen, og tilslutt på ekspeditøren som ser på han med en forbløffet mine. “Sonja” står det på en gullplate festet til blusen hennes. Hun stirrer på Isak, og han retter seg opp i ryggen. Ikke i dag, tenker han. I dag skal ingen få vippe han av pinnen. “Er du keen på å skjemme bort gutten din, eller?” Eskild blafrer med øyenvippene mot ham, og Isak skjønner til slutt hva som foregår. Han ser på klærne før han rister sakte på hodet. “Neiass, det er jeg ikke keen på” svarer han bestemt mens han ser Sonja rett inn i øynene.

Hun rykker litt til og får et usikkert drag over øynene. Hun ser på han og når hun legger hånda på kleshaugen ser Isak at det skjelver lett i fingrene hennes. “Men..” hun prøver seg på en protest, men blir avbrutt av at Isak legger hånda rundt Eskild og styrer han mot døra. Eskild snur seg mot Sonja mens han sukker dramatisk “Så synd, han bruker jo ikke å si nei.” Han snur seg mot Isak og dansker litt til han “Din gjerrigpromp! Jaja, tudeluu!!” han snur seg mot Sonja og smiler og vinker til henne mens de går ut av butikken.

Rundt hjørnet knekker de sammen i latter, før Eskild hikster ut at Isak akkurat snøt drittkjerringa for minst femtusen i provisjon. Isak rister på hodet mens han tørker lattertårene sine. “Men hvordan visste du at hun jobber her da?” får Isak hikstet fram. “Facebook er en vidunderlig ting” flirer Eskild tilbake. Faen altså, han er så heldig som har Eskild i livet sitt. Han gir Eskild en rask klem før han klapser han på rompa. “Nå skal vi hjem, pus”.

“Forresten, et spørsmål bare”, Magnus ser ivrig på Isak. De er på vei fra treningssenteret, og det gjør godt med den milde maivinden som stryker mot hete ansikter. De har stoppet på en kebabsjappe og kjøpt mat.

“Vilde maser slik på å kjøpe en strap- on, men vi greier liksom ikke å bestemme oss for hvilken type?” Isak sperrer opp øynene, og ser sjokkert på Magnus! “Hva, faen mann! Hvorfor spør du meg om det?” Isak slenger armene i været og ser fra Magnus til Jonas for støtte. Jonas flirer og himler med øynene. 

“Nei, du kan jo dette med anal, da. Det er vel lov å være litt bicurious, eller interessert i anal da? Vilde sier at det er helt normalt!” Magnus ser litt oppgitt på Isak. “Men herregud da mann, du trenger jo ikke å plumpe ut med alt du tenker på” Jonas rister på hodet mot Magnus. “Du skal ikke si noe du, du som var på livesex klubb i Amsterdam i januar. Jonas får et forskrekket uttrykk i ansiktet, “Hva faen, hvordan vet du det?” Magnus bare smiler mens han tygger videre, det renner litt saus ned på haka. “Eva har selvfølgelig fortalt det til Vilde. Var det gøy, forresten? Var det som på en teaterscene eller? Ble du kåt?” Isak ler for seg selv, Magnus ass. At det går an. 

Den fine temperaturen gjør at de setter seg på en mur og spiser. Det kommer en gjeng menn gående på den andre siden av veien, og Isak kjenner igjen Elias. Han vinker til Isak og Isak svelger og vinker tilbake. Bak han går Even, og Even rykker litt til når han ser Isak. Så ser han bort og fortsetter å gå sammen med kameratene sine. Isak kjenner det kniper i brystet, Faen altså. For det første, han har ikke sett Even på årevis og nå er han plutselig overalt? For det andre, hvorfor i helvete gjør det så vondt at han så bort? 

“Var ikke det Even fra Nissen?” Magnus snakker med mat i munnen. Han tar en slurk cola, før han fortsetter, “Han som ble syk, vet dere. Isak, du kjente jo han? Han kom aldri tilbake etter jul, gjorde han vel? Vilde sa noe om at han fikk gå opp som privatist.” Isak og Jonas ser på Magnus, “hvordan syk?” Isak kjenner at pulsen stiger, hva i all verden? “Ja, han hadde depresjon. Eller nei, bipolar slik som mamma. Han ble jo overført til oss etter noe styr på Bakka.”

Faen, tenker Isak. Dette var nytt. Jonas ser på Isak med en fure mellom øyebrynene. “Visste du dette, Isak? “Nei? Hvor har du det i fra?” Magnus bare ser på ham, “neiass, Vilde? Husker ikke. Det er jo hundre år siden.”  
De spiser opp og samtalen går over på andre tema. Isak har en urolig følelse i magen, og sliter med å henge med i samtalen videre. Bipolar? Det ante han virkelig ikke, Even var syk og hjemme. Men da var det kanskje ikke bevisst ghosting likevel da? 

Isak er helt utslitt når han snubler inn døra hjemme. Det hadde vært vanskelig å prøve å henge med i samtalen med gutta på slutten. Hjernen kverna på høygir, og han ble mer og mer utilpass. Til slutt var det Jonas som brøt opp, men Isak hadde sett på blikket han fikk at det var helt tydelig at Jonas forstod at han hadde fått nok. Han hadde hvisket til Isak at han måtte ringe senere, og klemmet litt ekstra lenge før de gikk hver til sitt.

Det ligger en hvit konvolutt med navnet hans på kjøkkenbenken. Han tar den opp og ser på den, frimerket viser en nygift dronning Sonja og kong Harald. Navnet hans er skrevet med blokkbokstaver. Han veier brevet i hånda før han snur det, det er lett. Avs Even Bech Næsheim står det skrevet på baksiden. Han trekker et kjapt innpust før han lar seg sige nedover benkeskapet mot gulvet. Det kniper i brystet og hendene skjelver når han åpner brevet.

I konvolutten ligger et A4 ark. Isak bretter det forsiktig ut, det er en tegning. Tegningen viser en telefon som har fått en melding på lock screen. 

“Isak, kan vi møtes i Urraparken kl 14.00 nå på lørdag?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg måtte legge inn en liten "Pretty Woman" referanse, også lurer jeg på om jeg har lånt Jonas sitt besøk på sexklubb fra noen andre. Når jeg leste over så føltes det plutselig som jeg har lest det før. Om noen kjenner det igjen så håper jeg det er greit at jeg har blitt inspirert :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Solen kikker inn mellom gardinene, og Isak presser ansiktet ned i puta. Han har seinvakt og kan ligge frempå om han vil. Blikket går mot nattbordet og han ser brevet fra Even som ligger der. Han hadde grublet og tenkt til han sovnet i ren utmattelse. 

Magnus hadde sagt at Even var bipolar, og at han hadde vært syk den gangen. Det forandrer veldig mye, Isak ser opp i taket og kniper sammen øynene. Han har så mange spørsmål, og han vet at det bare er en person som kan gi han svar. 

På vei til baderommet går han innom kjøkkenet for å hente seg et glass vann. Han hører latter og lav samtale. Julian og en lyshåret pen kar står med føttene filtret inn i hverandre inn mot kjøkkenbenken. Julian lener seg inn og kysser den andre under øret og stikker hendene ned i bukselommene bak på han. Isak smiler for seg selv og sniker seg ut på baderommet. Ser ut som det har blitt ordnings der i gården i hvertfall. Det unner han Julian virkelig, han er en fin type. 

//

Det gode humøret holder seg oppe, og Isak smiler når han ser Sana i arbeidsklær på pauserommet. Hun kommer bort og gir han en klem. “Godt humør, eller?” “Ja, egentlig så har jeg det. Even har bedt meg om å møte han i morgen”, Isak ser på Sana med et usikkert blikk. “Som en date, eller?” “Ja, jo tror det.” Isak ser nøye på Sana, og prøver å lese ansiktsuttrykket hennes. Som vanlig er det umulig å tolke. 

“Hva har gjort at du har ombestemt deg? Sana smiler det lure smilet sitt, og humøret smitter over. “Jeg vet ikke om jeg kan si det høyt, men det var faktisk noe Magnus sa.” Isak ler og rister litt på hodet. Sana flirer, “så ikke akkurat den komme, gjorde vi vel?” “Nei, men jeg så vel ikke noe av dette komme, egentlig. Litt sykt hele greiene, men har bestemt meg for å prøve å gi han en sjanse. Du hadde rett i at det var dårlig av meg å ghoste han.” Sana ser på han og sier “han så bildet av meg på telefonen din, da jeg ringte og du snakket med han på trikken. Han fikk telefonnummeret ditt av meg.” 

Hun ser forsiktig på Isak før hun fortsetter, “og jeg tipset han om at du skulle ut å feire Andreas og Eskild med oss.” Isak ler litt “selvfølgelig gjorde du det. Jeg burde selvfølgelig forstått sammenhengen. Men jeg var for opptatt av å grave meg ned i et selvmedlidende hull til å skjønne noe som helst.” Sana stryker Isak over kinnet, det glitrer i øynene hennes. “Jeg ville bare alt godt, Isak.” Han ser på Sana, han er sykt heldig som har en venn som henne. 

 

//

 

Isak står foran speilet han har på rommet sitt. Han er stresset. Nervene har krøpet på, og nå vet han hverken hva han skal ha på seg eller noe. Det banker på dørkarmen hans, og Julian kikker inn den halvåpne døren. “Skjer’a? Skal du på date?” Isak faller ned på sengen og brøler inn i puta si. Julian flirer og setter seg på sengekanten. “Såpass?? Grindrdate da eller? Hvem bryr seg vel om klærne da?” Isak setter seg opp og rister litt på hodet. “Nope, ikke Grindr date, ass. Jeg skal møte Even, Even Bech Næsheim”. “Serr??” Julian ser på Isak med store øyne, “trodde du ikke var interessert i ha mer med han å gjøre?” Isak sukker og forklarer Julian om samtalen med kameratene, og at han er lei av å være sint og redd for å bli såret. 

“Forresten, så kunne det se ut som du også kjører en reprise av gammelt bekjentskap?” Isak ser på Julian, som ser forvirret tilbake. “Hvordan da reprise?” Isak smiler og blunker, “nei, jeg så du hadde besøk i dag tidlig. Er det eksen?” Julian gliser tilbake, “nei Isak, det var ikke eksen, det var en ekte Grindr date. Tenkte at en av oss måtte ta ansvar og få seg litt!” Begge to ler godt. Julian forteller at han og eksen hadde møttes på kafe, og at han rett og slett ikke følte det lenger. Eksen, eller Einar som han visst heter, hadde spurt om de kunne reise på hytta til helgen for å se om det var mulig å finne tonen igjen. Julian hadde pent takket nei, og gått derfra med lettere hjerte enn på lenge. “Nå skal jeg nyte ungkarslivet, ass og Grindr da!” Julian flirer og legger seg bak på senga.

De ler litt begge to, før Julian snur seg mot Isak og spør “Men, du? Kan du ikke bare ta sjansen da, Isak? Høre hva han har å si? Om du ikke føler det du heller, da kan du gå derfra og vite at du ikke trenger å gruble mer på det. Du har på en måte ingenting å tape.” Isak ser på Julian og smiler. 

Det er vel liten tvil om at Isak kommer til å føle det, men det sier han ikke høyt.

 

//

 

Even sitter med albuene plantet på hvert sitt kne og holder et beger med kaffe mellom hendene. Han har på seg en brunmelert tweedfrakk og har et stort mørkt skjerf rundt halsen. Håret faller fremover ansiktet når han lener seg over koppen og blåser lett på kaffen. Når Isak nærmer seg ser han opp og gir Isak et lite smil og nikk. Even flytter seg litt til siden og tar opp et kaffebeger som står på benken og gir det til Isak.

Han tar i mot begeret og setter seg ned ved siden av. Hjertet hamrer som besatt, og Isak trekker pusten i et forsøk på å roe seg litt ned.

Even er dradd i ansiktet og mørk under øynene. Han ser alvorlig på Isak, “jeg kjøpte med kaffe, men den er kanskje ikke så varm lengre. Isak kjenner det klemmer i brystet. Even ser så liten ut der han sitter. Det finnes ikke et snev av selvtillit å spore. 

“Takk for at du kom, Isak”, han tar en liten slurk av kaffen, og fortsetter med lav stemme. “Jeg har ikke invitert deg hit for å presse deg til å date meg, men jeg trenger å få oppklart hva som egentlig skjedde mellom oss den gangen. Jeg har forstått såpass at du ikke ønsker å ha kontakt med meg, og jeg lover å respektere det. Men det er bare en ting jeg ikke får helt til å gå opp. Før du dro fra Sana på onsdag sa du noe om at Sonja hadde fucket det til for deg på Nissen. Jeg ble syk den gangen og var borte en lengre periode, kanskje noen fortalte det til deg? Jeg vet ikke, men jeg lurer slik på hva Sonja gjorde? Kan du ikke fortelle hva som skjedde, Isak?”

Isak ser på Even, og han er grumsete i stemmen når han sier “Sonja hadde screenshots av meldingene jeg sendte deg. Hun ville legge de på nett om jeg tok kontakt med deg.” Even rykker til og ser på Isak med åpen munn. Isak kjenner pulsen stiger, og han er sint i stemmen når han fortsetter “Hvorfor viste du meldingene til Sonja? Gjorde dere narr av meg sammen?” Even rister på hodet, han er rød i ansiktet når han svarer, “ jeg viste jo ikke henne noen meldinger.” Isak rister på hodet, han er sint nå “men jeg så det jo selv, hun vifta dem i fjeset på meg, for faen” Even faller sammen der han sitter. “Hun må ha gått inn på telefonen min da, jeg sov mye i den perioden. Hun var jo helt grenseløs” Even stryker hånden over øynene og sukker. De ser på hverandre før telefonen til Even ringer og han ser unnskyldende på Isak før han avviser samtalen og setter på lydløs.

“Jeg er bare så utrolig lei meg for at det ble slik som det ble. Jeg var nok på vei inn i manisk periode, og det var vel egentlig det som gav meg mot nok til å ta kontakt med deg i utgangspunktet. Jeg var utålmodig, og ville ha alt på en gang. Selvfølgelig burde jeg ha gjort det slutt med Sonja før jeg ble kjent med deg den gangen, og på mange måter er det min feil at hun ble så sint. Men hun burde aldri tatt det ut på deg og det var en simpel oppførsel.” Even ser ned i kaffekoppen og sukker. 

“Foreldrene mine var utrolig skeptisk da jeg ønsket å flytte til Køben for å studere, men det var nok utslagsgivende at de ønsket at jeg skulle få starte på nytt uten henne. Spesielt moren min var oppgitt over hvor insisterende hun oppførte seg. Selv om det var slutt så ringte hun og dukket opp mange ganger i uka. Da jeg fikk telefon fra skolen om at opptaksfilmen min hadde gått gjennom nåløyet så forstod hun endelig at hun måtte gi opp. Hun ble først rasende og foreldrene mine måtte be henne om å gå. Etter det har vi ikke hatt noen kontakt.” Even ser på Isak og smiler et unnskyldende smil mens han rister lett på hodet. 

“Jeg er så lei meg for hva som skjedde den gangen. Men jeg håper at du tror meg når jeg sier at jeg ikke visste om hva jentene hadde gjort. Jeg vet bare at jeg var så lei meg fordi vi mistet kontakten. Det vi hadde var så fint selv om det var kortvarig, og jeg ble på en måte fylt med håp etter du ble med meg hjem den fredagen. Tenkte at vi kanskje fikk en sjanse til? 

Even forteller at Emma hadde sagt til Sonja at Isak backa ut når han fikk vite at Even var syk. Isak faller litt sammen på benken. “Det er jo ikke sant da, jeg visste ikke at du var syk en gang. Ble du ikke sint?” “Nei, jeg forstod deg. Men nå er jeg så stabil, har ikke hatt en episode på mange år. Tenkte at kanskje jeg kunne tørre å gi det et nytt forsøk.” Even ser på Isak med såre øyne, og Isak må svelge flere ganger mens det presser bak øynene. 

“Og om jeg ikke har noen sjanse med deg så tror jeg at det kan være godt for meg å få parkere det og komme meg videre.” Even ser ned i det tomme kaffebegeret. Telefonen hans starter å ringe igjen. Det dirrer og dirrer, og Even tar den frem og et bilde av Sanas Yousef viser på skjermen. “Jeg må nesten høre hva Yousef vil, det er ikke likt han å ringe på denne måten.” Even ser unnskyldende på Isak. “Men jeg er utrolig glad for at vi snakket sammen, Isak, bare så synd at vi ikke fikk ordnet opp den gangen.” Even reiser seg og gir han en klem. Det lukter parfyme og Even, og Isak trekker grådig inn duften. Even løsriver seg og heiser litt på skuldrene mens han ser Isak inn i øynene. “Takk for at du kom, Isak” sier han før han løfter telefonen for å ringe Yousef tilbake, og det går opp for Isak hva som skjer. 

Hjertet dundrer i brystet på han, og tårene sprenger på. Even har tenkt å dra. Her har han faen meg misforstått hele greia. Det var ikke en date, Even hadde aldri sett på dette som en date, det var et møte for å ordne opp og for å gå videre. Her står han jammen og vil gi Isak closure. Isak føler seg helt svimmel og kvalm. Han står som forsteinet når Even stryker han over overarmen og snur seg for å gå. Han ser den høyreiste mannen løfter telefonen til øret og går nedover mot Skovveien. Her kom Even for å ordne opp. Han ser etter han helt til øynene er så fylt av tårer at han ikke kan se lenger. Even kom for å gi han en closure som han ikke lenger vil ha. 

Isak siger ned på benken og tørker øynene. Faen i helvete! Hvorfor skal ting være så forbanna vanskelig. Han ser opp, Even har stoppet opp, og snudd seg. Han senker armen med telefonen og blikkene deres møtes. 

Isak reiser seg opp. Han leter fram alt motet som han ikke har og går usikkert mot Even. Even ser på ham med store øyne, “Yousef sier at du trodde at det her var en date?” Even ser Isak rett inn i øynene når han sier det. “Ja. Ja, jeg trodde dette var en date” svarer Isak. Han tørker øynene en gang til med armen på jakka. 

“Men jeg trodde ikke at du var interessert i meg i det hele tatt, du har jo blokkert meg?” Even ser fremdeles Isak granskede inn i øynene. “Men jeg var jo redd for at du skulle knuse hjertet mitt en gang til. Men så tenkte jeg meg om og bestemte meg for å ta sjansen likevel” Isak slår litt oppgitt ut med hendene. 

Even har fått røde roser i ansiktet og han smiler et skjevt smil. Sana må ha snakket med Yousef, tenker Isak. “Betyr dette at jeg kan få en sjanse til?” Even ser plutselig usikker ut, “eller har vi ødelagt alt nå?” Isak ser på Even, og legger en hånd på hvert av Evens kinn før han sier. “Kan jeg få en sjanse til, Even?” Even nikker og tar rundt Isak. 

Ved en benk i Uranienborgparken en lørdag ettermiddag står to menn og holder rundt hverandre. Etter en stund tar den ene hånden til den andre og de går derfra sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det siste kapittelet blir en epilog. Det blir bryllupsfesten til Yousef og Sana


	7. Epilog

“Faen, Even! Kjapp deg litt da! Sana flår meg levende om vi kommer sent!” Isak stresser rundt med en halvknytt slipsknute og leter etter penskoa sine. Even kommer ut i entreen og legger hendene rundt kjæresten sin. “Nå trekker vi pusten litt, hva? Det var jo du som argumenterte deg blå for en kjappis” Even hvisker inn i håret til Isak. Isak kjenner hvordan han smelter i armene hans, og smiler et lurt smil mens han kroer seg inntil Even “Jeg er masteren, ikke sant? Si det da! Si jeg er blowjob masteren!” “Joa, du er definitivt mestern, verdens beste og deiligste. Men du har rett, vi må kjappe på” Even stryker han over kinnet og retter på slipset hans. Du blir kveldens peneste, Isak, jeg kommer ikke til å vite hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg, Even gir han et kyss som var ment å være et lite, men utvikler seg til het klining oppetter døren. Begge to har hektiske roser i kinnene og høy puls før de får på seg skoa og går ned trappa til den ventende taxien.

Sana og Yousef ser så lykkelige ut. Eller Yousef ser lykkelig ut, og Sana hun ser både lykkelig og dritvakker ut. Hun har en enkel hvit kjole med broderi på. Hijaben er pyntet med et slør dekket av nydelig broderi med perler og noen hvite blomster. Hun stråler. Isak er overrasket over hvor rørt han er. Han er blitt fullstendig soft jo, men etter å ha tatt et raskt blikk på de andre gjestene så konkluderer han med at det er helt greitt. Vilde snufser høyt og Chris ser helt oppløst ut. Bryllupsfesten er en fin kombinasjon av muslimske og vestlige tradisjoner, så det er duket for dans etter maten. Gjestene samler seg rundt dansegulvet og dj’en spiller “Take this waltz” av Leonard Cohen. Even hvisker til Isak at Yousef har hatt med Sana på dansetimer, og de beveger seg lett over dansegulvet. 

Eskild har på seg en rosa dress i et skinnende stoff, den er blomstermønstret i mange farger. Andreas har dressjakke med grønne fjær, han har visst lånt den fra kostymelageret til “Skal vi danse”. De er herlige, begge to. De stråler om kapp, og Noora stråler hun også der hun står sammen med dem. Hun møter blikket til Isak og nikker mot Even og blunker til han. Han blir varm inni seg, og glad for han har også henne i livet sitt. Hun har kommet alene i kveld, og han minner seg på at han må spørre henne om hvordan hun også har det neste gang de møtes.

Eva tørker tårer, hun har lagt hodet inn mot halsen til Jonas og han ser ikke uberørt ut han heller. De blir vel neste par ut, tenker Isak og smiler for seg selv. Kanskje han blir forlover, hvem vet? Må han holde tale da, kanskje? Han grøsser for seg selv, nei, det får bli den tid den sorg. 

Foreldrene til Sana kommer gående mot dem og faren hennes legger en hånd på skuldra til Isak. Han ser glad ut, og de varme øynene hans smiler mot Isak. “Har du planer etter turnustjenesten er over da, Isak? Kan ikke du komme innom kontoret mitt en dag, så kan vi snakke litt sammen? Jeg kunne godt tenke meg deg på teamet mitt” Isak blir helt overveldet og Even skubber diskret borti skuldra hans. “Der ser du, ettertrakta allerede.” hvisker han inn i håret hans. Isak kjenner det bobler i brystet, etter opptrinnet i gangen hjemme hos han hadde Isak tenkt at den båten hadde seilt for lengst. “Selvfølgelig, det vil jeg kjempegjerne!” Faren smiler til Isak og nikker til Even, ”Vi to snakkes vel snart, er vel på tide å stikke innom kåken å se hvordan det står til, har mine tvil om at Elias rydder og steller noe særlig” Han rister godmodig på hodet og alle fire ser på dansegulvet der Elias og kjæresten danser vals med overdrevne bevegelser. Foreldrene smiler og går videre. “Elias ass”, ler Even, “hun skal få seg et sjokk når de flytter sammen. Er ikke mye huslige gener i den karen, nei.”

Sana og Yousef danser med venner og familie rundt seg. Magnus og Vilde danser en så avansert vals at Isak må innrømme at han er helt imponert. Ved siden av danser Julian med Chris, ikke like stilfullt, men sjarmerende nok. Isak er glad at Chris foreslo å ta med Julian som sin “pluss en”. Julian trenger også å få luftet seg litt, og han kjenner jo mange av gjestene fra før allerede. 

 

Isak er bortreist i egene tanker da han plutselig blir var at Eskild veiver han foran øynene. “..og det er jo helt strålende!” skråler Eskild. “Hva da strålende?” stotrer Isak dumt fram. “At du og Even blir med, vel.” Eskild sukker lykkelig, og fortsetter videre om hvor fantastisk Even er, og at Isak fortjente en slik gullgutt som han. “Nå har jo du det som plommen i egget! Du og Even, for et vakkert par”. “Ja, sikkert” svarer Isak litt nølende før han fortsetter “men hva er det vi egentlig blir med på?” Eskild gliser bredt og utbryter entusiastisk “Andreas har booket oss tur på danskebåten om to uker. Pridecruise med Bobbysocks!” Eskild sukker lykkelig mens han drikker av sugerøret på alkoholfrie paraplydrinken sin. “Even var helt game!” De snur seg begge to mot dansegulvet, bruden og brudgommen danser tett og de andre gjestene danser rundt dem. Julian slowdanser med en Isak vagt kan huske fra vennegjengen til Elias og Even, Mikael eller noe. Han ser seg litt rundt, og i sofaen under vinduet sitter Chris på fanget til en av de andre kameratene til Even og kliner heftig. Det kunne ikke vært bedre, tenker han.

Som om det var bestilt skiftes det sang, “La det swinge” pumper ut av høytalerene, og de ser Even svinge Andreas entusiastisk rundt mens diskolyset blinker rosa over gjestene. Andreas tar en ekstra piruett så fjærene på dressjakka bruser. Isak stønner et dypt “Jesus Christ!”, mens Eskild ler ved siden av han. “Embrace it sweetheart, du er all in nå!” Akkurat da snur Even seg mot han og gjør et forsøk på å blinke til han. I det øyeblikket er det som om alt faller på plass, Isak kjenner i dypet av magen sin at han er akkurat der han vil være. Han ser på Eskild mens han heiser på skuldrene; “ja, faen heller! Pride Cruise, hvorfor ikke?”

Even og Andreas svinger seg bort til mennene sine, og Even trekker Isak mot seg. Faen, så pen Even er i kveld, Isak blir helt mo i knærne. Even drar Isak med seg ut på gulvet, og legger hendene på hoftene hans. Presser seg tett inntil. “Jeg har en overraskelse til deg når vi kommer hjem” Pusten til Even er varm og fuktig mot øret til Isak, og han kan egentlig ikke vente med å få takke for seg.

Det er stille i leiligheten når de kommer hjem. Julian har ikke kommet hjem enda, og de omfavner hverandre i entreen. “Du snakket om en overraskelse, gjorde du ikke?” Isak slikker Even ertende langs kjeven og opp mot øret. “mmhmh, joa, det stemmer det” Even er grøtete i stemmen. Han gnir nesen sin over Isaks og ser han inn i øynene. “Du må gå inn på rommet ditt å vente på meg da.” 

Isak henger av seg dressen og setter seg på enden av senga. Han hører kjæresten kommer tuslende og lener seg bakover på albuene sine. Even stiller seg i døråpningen, og Isak sperrer opp øynene og ler høyt. Der står han, kjæresten hans, i den grønne Felleskjøpdressen med gule striper over brystet. Even legger hendene på lista over dørrammen og lener seg innover i rommet. Faen da, så deilig han er, tenker Isak. Noe så surrealistisk, Isak kjenner hjertet dunke og pulsen kjennes også etterhvert i pikken. Even ser på Isak med mørke øyne og drar glidelåsen på dressen sakte ned. Han har ingenting under, og når han drar glidelåsen helt ned sa faller pikken frem, den er halvfet og vipper ivrig mot Isak. Even legger håndflata rundt pungen med tommelen over skaftet og presser underlivet frem mot Isak som sitter som paralysert i senga med åpen munn. Isak blir knallhard på sekunder. Han må presse håndbaken mot sin egen pikk for å lette litt på trykket. Jesus Christ, dette er jo sinnsykt!

Even går sakte over gulvet, Isak kjenner pulsen dundre i ørene. Han har aldri vært så kåt som han er akkurat nå. Aldri. Hva faen?

“Lyst på en geitebonde?”, blunker Even, men blikket er fremdeles mørkt og intens. Stemmen er lav og raspete. Det prikker lett foran øynene, og Isak svelger synlig. Han lekker forsats som bare det, og Isak trekker pusten raskt inn før han svarer “Det kan du ta deg faen på at jeg har” Han reiser seg på skjelvende ben og kaster den høye mannen ned på senga. 

Så slik skulle det altså gå med meg, tenker Isak. Roleplay- masteren! Så ikke den komme, for å si det sånn! Her flirer han av Eskild og Andreas, mens han i neste øyeblikk står her som en siklende sprengkåt tulling selv. Plutselig snapper han litt ut av det og må le høyt. Det er i hverfall ingen andre steder han kunne tenkt seg å være. Han ser ned på den deilige kjæresten sin som ligger der og tar seg utfordrende ut Fellskjøpdressen mens det glitrer i de blå øynene hans. Isak river av seg sokkene og kaster seg oppå han mens Even hviner av fryd. 

Nei, han skal ingen andre steder ass! Isak bretter til siden bryststykket på dressen slik han kan dra tunga over brystvorten til Even. Even stønner og drar i t- skjorta til Isak, han vrenger den av og kaster den på gulvet. Isak setter seg over hoftene til Even og gnir skrittene deres mot hverandre. Han mistenker at dette blir en rask affære om han ikke roer seg kraftig ned. ”Faen, du er så jævlig deilig, Isak” Even er rød i ansiktet, og han stryker Isak begjærlig over brystkassen før hendene legger seg rundt hoftene på kjæresten. Isak lener seg fremover og kysser Even heftig, før han på klumsete vis blir kvitt bokseren. “Jeg vil ri deg! Nå med en gang! Jeg er sikkert åpen fra tidligere.” Han tar tak i flaska med glid, og smører ut over pikken til Even. Aldri før har han hatt et slikt hastverk med å komme i gang. Even drar seg bak i senga slik han sitter med ryggen mot hodegavlen. Isak kryper ivrig etter før han setter seg til rette over Even og glir forsiktig ned på han. Arbeidsdressen er fremdeles på, og Isak legger hendene over skuldrene til Even og tar tak i kragen bak. Even legger hendene sine tilbake på hoftene and the game is on. Isak rir Even med kraftige tak og Even svarer med å møte Isak på veien. Det svimler for Isak av nytelse. De kysser slurvete før de går over til å stønne i munnen til hverandre. Even smaker så godt, og fyller han så godt at det er på grensen til smertefullt. Even stønner at han kommer snart, og løfter Isak av seg. Han snur kjæresten sin slik han står på kne mot hodegavlen, Isak lener underarmene sine på kanten og Even stiller seg opp bak og glir inn. Med hendene i et fast grep rundt hoftene presser han seg til bunns før han setter opp en rask rytme med kraftfulle støt. Han slikker en bred stripe opp halsen til Isak og stønner i øret hans “Jeg er så jævlig forelsket i deg, Isak. Tenk at det er jeg som får gjøre dette med deg, jeg er så lykkelig at du aner det ikke.” Hjertet til Isak raser i brystkassen og han kommer i kraftige støt med et brøl. Even kjører på og kommer like etter.

Isak lener seg bak og legger en hånd rundt nakken på Even. Han lar fingrene gli inn i det svette nakkehåret til kjæresten sin, og med skjelvende pust bøyer han hodet til siden og bakover og finner leppene hans. De kysser et andpustent kyss og Isak hvisker “jeg elsker deg”. 

Etterhvert får de pusten tilbake og de hjelper hverandre med å få av Even Felleskjøpdressen. Even ler og rister litt på hodet før han kaster den på gulvet. “Jeg tror faktisk vi beholder den jeg, så kåt har jeg aldri sett deg før”. Isak ler litt og legger seg så tett inntil kjæresten sin som han kan. “Så har jeg et kink da, whatever”. Even snur seg slik at Isak ligger med ryggen inntil magen hans. “Du er kinket mitt, baby” hvisker Even søvnig inn i håret til Isak, det har du alltid vært.” 

Isak hører på pusten og kjenner på vekten av hånden til Even at han har sovnet. Han selv vil ligge å nyte øyeblikket litt. Det sprenger på av gode følelser i brystkassen og han smiler for seg selv. Han er akkurat der han vil være <3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle fine tilbakemeldingene jeg har fått <3 Dere er nydelige! Etter å ha lest fics i evigheter så dukket det overraskende opp en historie som ville ut hos meg også. Det har vært en spennende prosess og inn i mellom frustrerende også, siden jeg har null skrivetrening. Og til slutt ble det jammen litt smut også (herregud).


End file.
